


Twitter

by gwiyeosang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Rant Fic, Slight Panic Attack, atiny being problematic, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiyeosang/pseuds/gwiyeosang
Summary: Hongjoong goes onto his stan account.He doesn't like what he sees.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Twitter

Hongjoong sighed as he closed his laptop. He couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do for a new song so he went to twitter for his inspiration, using his secret stan account to try to see what ATINY wanted.

Unfortunately it seemed that _yet again_ , his fandom was being problematic. They were trending things regarding Wooyoung’s weight, regarding Yeosang’s vocals, and even about his own production and what he went through as a new trainee learning music. It seemed that his fandom contained children who weren’t able to read between the lines. Eden had only been testing his desire for production, his tenacity. Yeah, he wanted to quit, but he persevered. If Eden hadn’t been harsh on him, someone else would have. And now with Maddox releasing his comeback, ATINY were upset that his group’s comeback wasn’t announced. They were working on a new one of course, but with Mingi’s back and Jongho’s ankle they couldn’t speed up the process without risking anything that would cause a _permanent_ injury to anyone. God knows none of them were San and Yeosang. Hongjoong remembered learning that Yeosang popped his finger back in place _on stage_ and didn’t tell him. He recalled San blacking out for seconds while performing Wonderland, being lifted by their backup dancers. He gave them the worst yelling he's ever done.

He would do anything for his group, even if it meant holding off comebacks, cancelling releases. They had enough content—the Crescent party, weekly releases from the members, even V-Lives. Why couldn’t they just be happy with what they were getting? Why did they have to start dumb trends that could easily get them into trouble if people saw it and took it the wrong way?

Why couldn’t they just accept what he was doing? Did they think he was a failure as a leader? Hongjoong’s throat started closing at the thought. Atiny was his everything, but would they rather someone else lead his group? Who would overwork his teammates, not give them freedom? Was he bad?

He was so lost in his spiralling thoughts he didn’t notice Jongho enter the room and glance at the phone which still held fandom drama. “Hyung,”Jongho’s voice whispered in the darkness. “You know to stay off twitter and allow managers to post. It’s for all of our safeties. We know what they do and say…”

He did. He just wanted to interact more, but how was he able to do that when if he mentioned anything in favour of what he was doing, people—his groups supposed _fans_ —bashed him for having an opinion different from theirs. He shut his phone off and took a shaky breath, smiling at the youngest. “Why are you awake?”

Jongho snorted. “It’s five in the morning. You should have been in bed six hours ago. Come on. You can’t stay huddled in here all day because our fandom sucks. It could be worse.”

Hongjoong laughed weakly. He wanted to be proud of his ATINY and yet, he wasn’t. He hadn’t been since the beginning. Yeah there were still awful people back when they first debuted, but it wasn’t every day fighting, every day death threats, every day anything. It wasn’t like this in the beginning. He wasn’t proud of them anymore. He wanted things different.

He wanted to be able to look into a fan’s eyes at a signing and not wonder if they were one of the people who put Wooyoung’s weight over his dancing skills. If they were one of the people who laughed as others called Eden unnecessary. Picked on Mingi for acting, yes _acting_ , dumb. Mingi wasn’t stupid; he waited til the last minute to get things done. Mingi wouldn’t have passed evaluations while winging his rap if he was dumb. He wanted to know if the girl in front of him, who grinned brightly and rang out _oppa_ was one of the ones who sent him death threats.

Jongho snapped his fingers in front of his leader’s face, an obvious sign of disrespect and Hongjoong immediately scolded him for. He didn’t want to think anymore. “Alright, Jong, lets get coffee and fresh air.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate stan twitter.
> 
> for anyone curious about the mentioned San incident, its 20191026 show music core at approximately 1:52


End file.
